Black Secret
by kuroi zakura hime
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian both have secrets... But what if they had siblings who have formed a contract together? sorry the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

"Father! Mother!" screamed the child in horror as he saw his father perish in the flames that were slowly devouring his home. "There he is, get him!" a man yelled. Before he knew it he was being chased by murderers or maybe even assassins. The child barged through the door where he was caught by suprise and pinned to the ground. "Gotcha! Hey guys I actually caught the little brat!" the man pinning him bragged. "AHH! Guys, there's a guy coming towards the mansion, I think he's the older son. We need to go now!" panicked the man who quickly approched the with fear.

"Let the kid go!" a voice said. That person was approaching slowly.

"Ameria, this is an order, get those men's filthy hand off of Ciel!" the voice in the shadows said.

"Yes, My Master,"

The woman defeated the men with ease but was stopped when she sensed another supernatural prescence.

"Stop! Or I'll slit your precious master's throat," a anonymous voice commanded. The woman stopped instantly. "Put down your weapons and step back," the voice ordered again. The woman stepped back taking one step at a time.

"Stop!"

The woman stopped instantly, dreading for her master's safety.

"Take the child awa-" the voice said but was interrupted the desperate begging of the child.

"Luce! Help me, PLEASE!" screamed the child.

"Ciel, I'll find you alright?" the boy being held captive replied, hoping that his little brother would hear his promise to him.

"-ung Master, it is time to wake up, Young Master?" the voice called.

"Young Master, you have a urgent letter from the Queen," that made Ciel wake up instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, what does the letter say?" the little earl asked, trying to keep the fear and grief out of his voice.

"The letter says..

Dear Earl Phantomhive,

I have a mission for you, the contents of this letter are only to be known by you, your butler and myself.

I want you to investigate the Goldstark family, I have arrangements for you to meet Nathaniel Goldstark and have afternoon tea with him on the 17th of February 3 pm.

The Goldstark family is suspected of kidnapping nobles and auctioning them on the black market, that is what I would like you to investigate.

Queen Victoria.

After hearing that the earl turned death-ish-ly pale. "Young Master, is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I never thought I would have to see him again," Ciel whispered to himself.

"SorryYoung Master, could you please repeat that?"

"Oh, its nothing uhh what's today's schedule?" Ciel asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Today you have a violin lesson at 9:30 am, dancing lessons at 11:00 am, then at 1:00 pm we will go down to town to get new measurements for your new suits, after that at 1:50 pm we will set off the Goldstark residence for afternoon tea," Sebastian answered.

"For breakfast you have waffles with maple syrup, icing sugar and strawberries," Sebastian mentioned before his Young Master could ask.

"Is that earl gray?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. It is Fortum and Mason's earl gray tea," Sebastian replied.


	3. Chapter 3

In the carriage, Ciel gazed out of the window. He was thinking about his long-lost brother, Lucian Phantomhive.

Ciel hated getting new clothes but he also hated how his tailor always took her time.

Once Ciel finished getting measured for his suits he was off to the Goldstark residence.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a extremely girl-ish looking butler. "Welcome, Earl of Phantomhive. My name is Jonathan Cordelius, the master will see you shortly, please come in." The black-clad butler opened the door and bowed.

A minute or so later a boy, a little bit taller than Ciel with sapphire blue hair came down the stairs and approached Ciel. "Greetings, Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Nathaniel Goldstark greeted formally.

"Greetings to you too, Earl Nathaniel G. Goldstark," Ciel replied.

"You're quite young to be the head of the Phantomhive family, I thought you had a older brother, Lucian Phantomhive wasn't it?" the Nathaniel asked.

The mentioning of his brother was like having a sword stabbed into his stomach. "Aren't you also too young to be the head of the head of the Goldstark family? And how do you know about Lucian?

Ciel asked with a mix of curiosity and rage.

Just when Nathaniel was about the answer Ciel's question, Jonathan the Goldstark family butler interrupted, "Excuse me but it is time for afternoon tea."


	4. Chapter 4

"For afternoon tea you have chocolate cheesecake with caramel sauce and almonds, and for tea you have Blue Moon Drop earl gray tea," the butler Jonathan said.

"So Ciel, to answer your question from before, I know Lucian because we were very close childhood friends, and because our families were known as the 'Twilight Corp.' who were extremly famous for their uh... uses," Nathaniel said hesitantly.

"And what were those uses?"

Nathaniel hesitated before answering "uhh.. assassinations, body guards, doubles those type of things."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this but, Lucian told me to stop the assassination crews because the nobles were taking advantage of them. He told me this just before you disappeared,"

ooooOO00OOoooo

*drip, drip* "Ugh! Its raining, how about we go back inside the manor?" Nathaniel suggested.

*BOOM* Ciel was caught by surprise at that instant but after his face returned to its cold, serious face.

"Master Ciel!" Jonathan called, getting Ciel's attention right away so he announced that Ciel's carriage had been hit by lightning.

"Well, we cannot send a guest home during such horrible weather, so Ciel you do not mind if you stay a night?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well I don't really have choice now do I?" Ciel muttered to himself.

"I will send a letter to your servants tonight and request for them to send for a carriage for tomorrow. Jonathan, escort Ciel to his room," Nathaniel said.

While Jonathan was escorting Ciel to his room Ciel ordered Sebastian to find out why Nathaniel knew about Lucian.

"Yes, my Lord"

"Master Ciel, you have arrived at your room for tonight," Jonathan announced. The butler opened the double doors to reveal a large room with a king size bed, a beautifully carved wardrobe, a small bedside table and a balcony to the right. Jonathan waited for Ciel to go inside and left, closing the door behind him.

As the butler closed the door, Ciel decided to get some fresh air so he decided to go out to the balcony, just when he reached his hand out to grasp the handle, he felt a piece of cloth forced against his mouth. Instinctively he tried to fight back but it was too late. He felt his body lose the will to fight and start to feel limp. That was when he felt his body fall into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

"We finally got him, that little Goldstark brat!" Ciel head a voice say.

"Wait! The little brat's awake," a second voice said.

"Hey brat, since you're awake; where did you hide that top ranking assassin of yours?" the first voice asked him.

"What do you mean top ranking assassin?" Ciel replied.

"Don't try to hide it, we know that you're hiding that assassin somewhere in you cursed mansion, so where is she?" the man asked again.

"I told you! I don't know this assassin or where she is," Ciel said.

"Tell me where that cursed assass-"

"She's right under your noses," a feminine voice cut in.

"So you've come to retrieve your little master?" the second man questioned.

"I'm just under orders to retrieve Master Ciel Phantomhive that's all," the feminine voice replied smoothly.

"So please hand him over to me or I'll have no choice, but to take him by force,"

"This is Ciel Phantomhive? Well he could fetch a very handsome price on the market!" the second man stated greedily.

"Well I'm sorry, but I cannot let you do that so I take it that you are doing this the hard way," she said as she threw a knife into the man's arm.

The man dropped in pain as the other man held out a gun and started to aim at the girl. He was just about to pull the trigger when he found that his target had vanished. He span around only to find that the little brat was gone. He turned around again but found that his body wouldn't turn fully, and that was when his body tear open.

Ciel watched as the woman approached him again. He knew her, she was so familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen her so he asked who she was.

"My name is Armeria Cordelius, I am Lucian Phantomhive's butler," Armeria replied.

"How do know Lucian? And you are a girl how can you be his butler?" Ciel asked.

"Well I an a demon after all, if I couldn't accomplish such a simple task I wouldn't be worthy of being Master Lucian's butler," she answered sarcastically.

Armeria picked up Ciel and started to walk out of the building as soon as she walked out the building caught fire.

"So where are you taking me?" Ciel asked Armeria.

"Well I'm taking you back to the manor now, but if Sebastian finds the building he'll know you're with me," she replied.

Just after she had spoken, Armeria had stopped walking. Ciel looked up to see what was happening, and found that Armeria had a knife on her throat.


	6. Chapter 6

"What a suprise it is to see you here, Armeria. Now would you please unhand _my _Young Master?" Sebastian asked politely, but only Armeria could tell that there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're quite quick Sebastian, but would you mind removing you knife from my throat?" Armeria requested.

Sebastian slowly lifted the sharp knife from Armeira's throat. Armeria slowly turned around and gently handed Ciel to Sebastian.

"Well Master, you have been watching me for a very long time now, would you please come out from the shadows," Armeria called out to the woods.

Out of the shadows a short boy with midnight blue hair and reddish brown eyes emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a elagant black suit with high heeled boots.

"Well Ciel, you've grown quite a lot over these three years," the boy, presumably Lucian Phantomhive stated.

"Well you Luce, on the other hand haven't grown much at all," Ciel answered back.

"Well Luce, why did your uh.. butler rescue me?" Ciel asked, almost forgetting that Armeria was Lucian's butler not a maid.

"Because, I dressed up as Nathaniel and was supposed to get kidnapped, but they mistaked you for me, so I ordered Armeria to rescue you," Lucian explained simply.

Wanting to know more about the day that Lucian tried to rescue him when their parents died Ciel asked "How about the day you left me at the mansion?"

"Well after they left with you, I tried to look for you but after a month they said that 'the Queen's watchdog had returned' so I figured the was you. I thought that after what had happened you wouldn't want to see me again, so I stopped looking for you," Lucian explained with a pained expression.

"Then Alicia Violette Knightley, my fiance, made a contract with a pair of demon twins, she hated Armeria so much that she converted me into a demon, so thats why I look like I haven't aged," Luce added to his explanation.

"So does Nathaniel know that you're alive?" Ciel asked.

"No, he thinks I was also killed in the fire, along with our parents, so the heirlooms the Father entrusted to us were given to his family for safe keeping. I would go and get them myself if he didn't think I was dead so I got Ash, the Queen's butler to sent that letter to you," Lucian said.

"You mean you got me here to ask Nathaniel for the heirlooms?" Ciel asked.

"You could just steal them," Sebastian suggested.

"It wouldn't take him long to notice though," Armeria stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel decided that he would get his family heirlooms from Nathaniel.

"If you decide to get the heirlooms, I'll wait for you at your manor, in your office," Lucian said, and after that he and Armeria were gone.

Sebastian went over to his Young Master to pick him up. Then he started to walk back to the Goldstark manor. But because of what happened he had to answer Ciel's questions about how he was kidnapped and why Armeria, Lucian's butler rescued Ciel before he had. Sebastian answered truthfully because of the contract he couldn't lie to his Young Master.

After Ciel was satisfied with Sebastian's answers they had arrived back at the Goldstark manor. They had arrived back at the manor at around two o'clock in the morning, so Ciel got a couple hours sleep.

OO00oooo00OO00oooo00OOooooOO

"Did you sleep well, Earl Phantomhive?" the other earl asked.

"I slept quite well, last night,"

"Before I forget, on my father's will, I'm quite sure he entrusted the Phantomhive heirlooms to your family, am I correct?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, your father did entrust the Phantomhive heirlooms to my family. I was going to give them to you before you departed."

"Would you like to receive them now? Since you asked."

"Yes, that would be nice,"

Nathaniel ordered Jonathan, his butler to get the heirlooms in the armoury, and to bring them straight after breakfast.

After Ciel and Nathaniel both finished their breakfast, Jonathan brought entered, carrying a old sword and a small silver chest.

"Here are the Phantomhive heirlooms," Jonathan said as he handed the heirlooms to Sebastian.

_PHANTOMHIVE MANOR_

As Ciel headed for his office with Sebastian, he thought about the family heirlooms. _Why didn't I know about the family heirlooms?_ He thought to himself.

Sebastian stepped infront of Ciel and opened the double doors to his office, to reveal his older brother, Lucian Phantomhive sitting on his chair.

"So you decided to get the heirlooms," Lucian said with a surprised tone.

"What's so suprising about that?" Ciel asked.

"I didn't expect Nathaniel to give it to you just a day after you've met him. It's not really like him, but people can change over three years."

"Before you leave that silver chest in a cupboard to gather dust. Do you know what's in it?" Lucian asked.

"I tried to open it in the carriage but it wouldn't open."

"Well, father was supposed to tell you everything on your 15th birthday, but he's not here though, and you aren't fifteen yet so I can't tell you yet. But you are the successor to the family now so all I can tell you is this, "In this manor, there is a loose tile, and under that loose tile is our family's true heirloom. The tile can only be found by a person with the family's blood, and when that person doesn't expect to find it."

"So there's no point in finding it" Ciel concluded.

"No when you turn fifteen I can tell you why the heirloom is like that and how to find it, but you're still under age."

"Since I'm here, would you mind if I stay for a while?" Lucian asked.

"Well Luce, this is where you grew up and lived so I don't really have a right to keep you from it, but as long as you don't make too much of a hassle you can stay as long as you want," Ciel replied maturely.


	8. Chapter 8

The following days were quite normal, until Ciel received a letter from Alois Trancy, the Queen's spider. When Ciel saw the letter he immediately threw it away in digust. _Another of those initations to go to a formal ball, what a waste of time!_ Ciel thought to himself.

There also was a letter from the Queen that said that she wished for Ciel to attend Alois Trancy's ball and to bring a friend with him so he could socialise with more people. The date of the ball was on the 29th of February, 1899.

Ciel ovbiously didn't want to invite Elizabeth, Soma. Lau and Ran-Mao ovbiously had an invitation, so there weren't many people left, until he thought of the perfect person...Lucian!

So at lunchtime he was eating in the dining room with Lucian sitting next to him eating a triple layer strawberry spongecake. Ciel took this chance to ask him to see him in his office after dinner at 8:30pm.

Ciel could hear footsteps coming towards his office. Instantly he knew it was Luce. Ciel was starting to regret trying to invite Lucian to the ball, but it was too late to change his decision. Ciel heard two knocks on his door.

"Come in."

Luce opened the doors, came in and sat on the chair infront of Ciel's. "Is there something you need to talk to me about, Ciel?"

"Well...I got an invitation to a ball, the Queen says that I should bring someone with me so, could you come with me to the ball?" Ciel hoped that Luce would say "Yes" so he wouldn't have to ask someone else.

Ciel was extremly relieved now that Lucian had said that he would come. "The ball isn't until the 29th and it's still the 15th so we can go down to town and get Nina Hopkins to measure you and get a couple of suits made for you," Ciel said.

"Ok, but when I get measured I'll change my surname to Sanders, because most people think that I died along with Father and Mother," after he said that Ciel could see a glimpse of pain of Luce's face after mentioning the death of their parents.

"We'll depart from here on the 17th at 1:30pm sharp and go down to town," Ciel told Luce.

NIGHT TIME

Sebastian knocked quietly on his Young Master's door, expecting an answer because it ws just 10:45pm, but he recieced no reply. He knocked harder, but again he received no reply. Sebastian opened the door, now expecting to find his Young Master asleep on his chair, but his Young Master wasn't there. _Where is my Young Mast- _Sebastian's thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps approaching him, he instinctively spun around to see who it was.

Armeria saw Sebastian spin around so she told him that her master found Ciel asleep so he ordered her to put Ciel to bed so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Sebastian felt a pang of jealosy and anger after Armeria had explained everything to him but he was relieved to know that she wouldn't steal his Young Master's soul from him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tuesday 17**__**th**__** of February**_

Lucian Phantonhive had just finished his lunch, now he was going to get his female butler to dress him so he could go to town to get measured for a couple of suits that he needed for a ball his brother Ciel had invited him to.

As Ciel sat on the couch while he was waiting for Lucian to finish getting ready. After a while Luce came down the stairs in long navy pants, a crisp white shirt with a thin black tie and a navy jacket. He wore his hair combed back which made him look like he came from a rich family with a noble heritage, but most of all it reminded Ciel of his father. Walking behind him was Armeria dressed in a butler's suit, which made he look exactly like Sebastian, but instead of Sebastian's short hair Armeria being a girl hand her hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

Lucian felt a bit uncomfortable when Nina, the Phantomhive's tailor started to measure him. It didn't take long for Nina to finish measuring him, since she was a professional. Lucian chose a formal but also classy suit for Nina to try and make but she said that she would design some that she thought would fit him.

As they went back into the carriage, Ciel had the dtrangest urge to ask Sebastian why he and Armeria looked so much like Sebastian. He thought it would be awkward to ask Sebastian while Lucian was around so he decided to ask him later.

They arrived back at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel felt that he should ask Sebastian when he got back into his office just before he would start his work.

_Knock, knock. _"Young Master, it is time for afternoon tea," Sebastian asked.

"Come in,"

Sebastian opened the door and pushed in a trolley with sweets on it. When Ciel saw this he felt his mouth water, but he wasn't going to be distracted by a mere trolley of sweets. "Sebastian, why do you and Armeria look so much alike?" Ciel asked while trying to mask most of the curiosity in his voice, but he knew that Sebastian could see through his mask.

Sebastian chuckled to himself then replied, "I was wondering if you were going to ask me at all or if you just didn't have enough curiosity."

"Just answer the question," Ciel said with an impatient tone.

"Armeria is my younger twin sister," Sebastian admitted.

This was an asnwer that Ciel didn't see coming. He heard Sebastian chuckle to himself which made him realise that his face was giving it all away, so he calmed down. _Armeria is Sebastian's sister? Their personalities are so different, Armeria was so quiet and hardly showed emotion on her face, she never smiled, showed pain or even fake gratitude._ Ciel wanted to change the subject, so he asked Sebastian what he had for tea today.

"Today you have a tiramisu with coffee flavoured cream and earl gray tea," Sebastian replied.


	10. Chapter 10

_25th February _

In the carriage Lucian and Ciel Phantomhive were arguing discussing who Luce should introduce himself as. Ciel wanted to introduce Luce as his distant relative, and Luce wanted to be introduced as a friend. They kept arguing until they arrived at the Trancy Manor. When Ciel and Lucian both noticed that they had arrived at the manor so they stopped their childish argument that they were talking about earlier, knowing if the Trancy servants heard them it would ruin everything.

Ciel and Lucian were escorted to a grand ballroom filled with gentlemen in suits and ladies in expensive gowns. A boy dressed in a purple coat and _extremely _short-shorts caught Lucian's eye. _ This must be the Earl Trancy, _ Lucian thought to himself. Lucian saw that that earl had caught Ciel's attention.

Ciel saw his brother turn and watch a young earl around his age, which instantly knew was the Earl Alois Trancy, so he turned and slowly walked up to him.

"Good evening, Earl Phantomhive," the blonde boy said.

"Good evening to you too, Earl Trancy," Ciel replied with a small tone of annoyance, that only Lucian could detect.

"I heard that the Queen requested for you to bring a friend. I want to meet her," Alois stated.

With a sigh of frustration Ciel lead Alois over to where Lucian was standing, minding his own business. While he was walking over with Alois he saw women crowding in a group, murmuring things like "That man is so handsome, but I've never seen him before." or "I want to talk to him, but he looks kinda cold."

Lucian noticed Ciel and another boy which was Alois Trancy approaching him. Ciel quickly introduced them. Lucian bet Ciel by saying that they were childhood friends, but he knew that Alois wasn't really convinced that Lucian was really his friend_. _

"Are you really just childhood friends, you look as if you could be siblings," Alois stated firmly.

Ciel and Lucian had to think of an excuse fast or their cover would be blown. "Well we're childhood friends but were also distant cousins," Ciel made up as fast as he could.

Lucian was getting tires so he excused himself and went outside to find his butler.

When he stepped outside he sensed two demonic presences, he knew one was Armeria's but the other one couldn't be Sebastian's because he was with Ciel. He knew he wasn't safe so he called his butler.

The answer came instantly, "Yes, my Master."

Out in front of him, Luce saw a small figure emerge from the shadows. "You called, Master?" Armeria asked.

"Why do I sense another presence here?" Luce asked.

"If you were a fully mature demon, you would sense five demons here. I assume you can only sense the demon here in the woods."

"Armeria, what a surprise it is to see you here," the other demon said coldly.

This made Luce turn around, only to find a demon standing in the shadows. He could only make out that this demon was a butler. "Well I wouldn't expect to see you here of all places," Armeria sarcastically replied. This was a surprise to Lucian, even thought he had been with Armeria for many years she had always been very quiet and cold.

"Such a sarcastic personality doesn't suit you," the butler joked. This made Lucian realise that this demon had known Armeria even before he had met her.

"I find it strange, someone like you would never form a contract with a demon, but then your master's soul is human."

"I'm quite sure you are capable of figuring why I formed this contract," Armeria mockingly replied.

"Claude,since you are a butler, shouldn't you be with you master? I believe you've been gone for quite a while,"

"I will return when he wishes for me to return," Claude stated.

"Who is your master?" Lucian asked the butler.

Claude replied and told him that his master was none other, but the host of this ball himself, Alois Trancy.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry! I took ages to upload this chapter. This chapter is longer than the other chapters though.**

**Kuroi Z. Hime.**

Lucian headed back inside the manor to find Ciel. He walked around the manor, finding Ciel leaning against the wall, sipping a glass of white wine.

Ciel noticed his brother Lucian approaching him, so he asked where had been.

"I went outside to find Armeria."

"It's obvious you did something else while you were out there, you took way too long." said Ciel, with suspicion.

Lucian hesitated before repyling, "...I bumped into a demon." After hearing that statement everyone heard Sebastian trying to cover up his laughing.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked while sending lethal daggers at him.

"That demon you were speaking of would be my sworn enemy, Claude Faustus. We've been fighting for centuries," Sebastian said with amusement.

Ciel decided that he had heard enough of this conversation, so he announced that they were heading back to the Phantomhive Manor.

_Next Morning_

"-Master. It's time to wake up, and you have a letter." an irritated voice called.

"Sebastian, I'm tired, wake me up in five minutes," Ciel ordered in frustration. _I've never been so tired after a ball before_.

_The Young Master is acting like a child again. I haven't seen this in ages. _"Young Master, wake up. You're not a child anymore, you're the head of the Phantomhive family," Sebastian scolded in a teasing tone.

Ciel heard this and immediately got out of the bed. "Sebastian,what's the letter you mentioned?" Ciel asked sleepily.

"Here it is my Lord," Sebastian said as he handed the envelope over to his Young Master.

_To Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_The Count Alois Trancy invites you and your friend Lucian Sanders over to have a duel, on the 28__th__ of February at 10:30 am._

_We hope you are able to attend this event._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Count Alois Trancy._

_Written by the head butler of the Trancy, Claude Faustus._

After Ciel had finished reading the letter, he knew he would have to attend the childish earls duel if he wanted to have his revenge on the ones who killed his parents.

"Excuse me Young Master, but are you going to attend this duel with Master Lucian?"

"We'll depart at 10am, go inform Lucian" Ciel ordered hastily.

"Yes, understood."

At 10:45 in the morning, Ciel found Lucian leaning patiently beside the door, waiting for him. He was wearing a black suit with a midnight blue tie, Ciel on the other hand blue suit with a black ribbon.

Ciel already felt worn out while he was in the carriage but he noticed gates, which made him realise that he had finally arrived at the Trancy Manor. _The nightmare has probably just begun, _Ciel thought to himself.

When Ciel got out of the carriage, he was greeted by Alois strangling hugging him, repeatedly saying that he was so happy that he came and that he didn't expect him to come.

After that painful experience the servants greeted them, then Alois mischeviously asked why they looked like twins without the height difference.

"We're distantly related," Ciel replied hastily, before Lucian could even admit to the truth.

But Alois insisted that they couldn't just be 'distantly' related because they looked exactly like each other.

Lucian and Ciel decided if they should tell Alois the truth. _It would be much easier to tell he here than tell him somewere else _Lucian thought. Ciel was still wondering if he should tell Alois. Lucian already decided that it would be better to tell so he told Alois that he was Ciel's older brother while Ciel was deep in thought.

"I knew it! You couldn't just be friends or distant relatives, you look exactly the same except for the eyes and height!" Alois exclaimed happily while jumping around crazily.

After Alois finished jumping around in a sugar high, Claude escorted Ciel and Lucian to a large chessboard. "This is where we'll have our duel, since both of your butlers are out numbered they can battle together against my servants," Alois explained.

"It would be a lot more interesting if there was a prize" Lucian muttered.

"That's a great idea! How about the winning team's master or masters can make the losing team's master or masters do something and they can't refuse!" Alois suggested mischievously.

This suited Alois and Ciel perfectly, but Lucian just joined in for the pure amusement of it.

When the masters were ready, the servants started the duel. The triplets attacked Sebastian and Armeria in perfect unison. Sebastian threw a knife at Thompson, which pierced his stomach, causing him tho cough up blood. Armeria on the other hand, summoned a eerie, blue fire on her hand. Canterburry charged with Timber both aiming their swords at Armeria. Armeria muttered some ancient, demonic words and the blue fire engulfed their weapons and wrapped around them like a snake. The fire slowly burned them, but it didn't cause their flesh to burn. They writhed in pain until they dropped like they were dead, and fainted from the heat.

Now all the triplets were all defeated, so it was Hannah and Claude's turn. Hannah pulled a gun out from her dress and started shooting Sebastian. Sebastian easily dodged all the bullets finishing without a scratch.

Meanwhile Claude took out five golden knives and began throwing them at Armeira. Armeria, unlike Sebastian, wasn't quick enough to dodge all the knives coming her way, so she ended up with a couple deep slashes in her arm. "Physical offence isn't your speciality, isn't it? Even though you have improved quite a bit, you still lack a lot of speed," Claude teased.

"But spells and magic are my forte!" Armeria boasted as she hurled her mystic blue fire after Claude. The fire was quick but Claude was even quicker so he avoided the fire with ease.

"If that's the best you can do then you're going to be easy prey," Claude mocked. He called for Hannah, who came instantly. Claude removed his glove with his teeth, which caused Hannah to open her mouth. Claude put one hand around her skinny waist and shoved the other hand down her throat. Up in the audience everyone heard Alois groan in disgust. After waiting a while Claude finally brought his hand back up with a long blade.

"So Miss. Hannah is the sheath of Laeviethan?" Sebastian asked with amusement.

"Yes she is. Now shall we continue our battle?"

With that, Claude charged at Sebastian, but he missed him just by an inch.

Hannah and Armeria just stood and watched as Sebastian and Claude for a while, until they they both realised that they were supposed to be fighting each other. Hannah started their fight by shooting a tonne of bullets at her opponent, but the bullets never reached the target because they were destroyed by a gray shield Armeria had erected.

Armeria muttered a few different demonic words, which were presumably spells, and a translucent black glass formed in her hand. The glass kept expanding until it formed the shape of a large scythe.

Hannah kept shooting, but Armeria knew that she didn't have enough energy to keep dodging so she ran behind a stone knight. The gun shots ceased suddenly, which meant that Hannah was reloading. Armeria took this as a opening and ran up to Hannah, using her scythe to create a deep wound across her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Now there were only three people remaining. Armeria stretched her hand out in front of her, holding her scythe. She took some blood from her injuries, and spread it onto her scythe, causing it to turn into a black liquid which covered her wounds, causing them to heal.

Armeria took out a small black dagger from underneath her coat, and began to charge at Claude. Sebastian took this as an opportunity, he ran up behind Claude so he could stab him from behind. But Claude unexpectedly turned around and grabbed his arm, while he used Levateinn to keep Armeria a safe distance from himself.

Claude knew he was outnumbered, but he didn't want to disappoint his master. He could tell Armeria was getting warn out, so he decided to eliminate her first.

Armeria was getting worn out, using such high class spells and loosing a large amount of blood was taking it's toll on her. She didn't have enough strength to fully complete a complex healing spell to replenish her blood and another spell to summon another demonic weapon, it would drain her energy, leaving her completely vulnerable to Claude's attacks. Armeria decided to push herself to complete the healing spell.

Sebastian and Claude were fighting, well Sebastian was trying to keep Claude away from Armeria while she was conjuring her spell. Sebastian glanced over to Armeria, who appeared to be in extreme pain.

Claude saw that Sebastian was concentrating on Armeria, he took this as a opening and delivered a blow to Sebastian's face, which knocked him to the ground. He ran up to Armeria and delivered a blow to her injured arm, which was still healing.

Everyone but Lucian was expecting her arm to fall off or spill blood, but the blood didn't spill from Armeria, it came from Claude's left shoulder. There was a deep gash in his arm, the blood spilled uncontrollably onto the floor. "You fell into the spell's illusion, Claude," Armeria mocked cruelly as Claude fell to the ground.

"You've improved over these years," Claude muttered in disbelief. _She's the weakest in her family, she shouldn't have this much potential. She only inherited the magic abilities and Sebastian inherited all the stamina and physical strength._

"Are you surprised, Claude? You always thought 'Armeria will always be the weaker twin, she's the weakest in her family line. Only Sebastian inherited all the physical strength and abilities',"

Armeria summoned a pure black sword with a snow white blade, and pointed it at Claude's throat. "Surrender Claude," Armeria demanded with total authority.

"Well Claude, it's fine, I lost. Lucian your uh... servant is quite skilled, isn't she? I never thought she could actually defeat Claude," Alois exclaimed.

"It's almost time for tea, let's go inside now. It's getting really hot anyway," Alois suggested. With that Armeria muttered a spell to put away her sword and followed behind her master with Sebastian.

In the Trancy kitchen, the three servants, Sebastian, Claude were preparing a light dessert for their masters but Armeria was nowhere to be seen. Ciel, Alois and Lucian were outside in the dining room, probably discussing what task Alois should be ordered to do.

After a little childish fight between Claude and Sebastian, they were finished with their cake mixtures. After another couple minutes, Armeria had returned with a small vial, and started brewing what seemed to be earl gray tea. A couple minutes later, Claude, Armeria and Sebastian were finished with their desserts.

Claude made a puits d'amour, which was a crispy pastry filled with a raspberry jam and yoghurt for his master. Sebastian on the other hand made a white chocolate black forest cake. Armeria simply just poured the tea out and gave it to her master. "Hey Lucian, why don't you have anything to eat?" Alois asked.

"I'm a demon. I can't really eat human food, I need souls," Lucian replied calmly.

"Oh.." Alois replied awkwardly. He felt really awkward, so he stopped the subject there.

Ciel, and Alois slowly devoured their desserts and drank their tea. When they were finally finished, it was quite late, so Ciel ordered Sebastian to prepare the carriage for their departure. Alois was chatting with Lucian until Sebastian returned with the carriage. "Oh and by the way, Alois. I'll keep my prize for another time. Is that okay with you?" Lucian asked.

"Well... I don't have a problem with that," Alois concluded.

"Come on Luce, it's going to be really late if you continue chatting over there," Ciel spat impatiently from the carriage.

"Well then, I'll see you some time later then, Alois," Lucian said with a mischievous smile.

Alois said goodbye and Ciel and Lucian got into the carriage, while Sebastian and Armeria got into the coach's seat. Sebastian grasped the reins and motioned for the horses to start walking.

As the carriage began to leave Lucian noticed Alois waving at him and Ciel. Lucian replied by giving a convincing smile and started waving until he could no longer see Alois. "Ciel, it wasn't that bad was it?" Lucian questioned with a hint of amusement.

Ciel sighed, "I guess it wasn't as bad as I though it would be. It was actually quite interesing, but I couldn't obtain any information from Alois' manor," Ciel admitted.

"Well, I ordered Armeria to find some information at the manor, with her spells after she obtained the soul for my afternoon tea. She hasn't shown me the information yet. I'll get her to show us the information in the morning tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

"Luce, can you get Armeria to give me the information she found yesterday?" Ciel asked.

"Sure, I'll get her to give it to you after breakfast."

*Knock, knock* "Come in,"

Armeria opened and closed the door behind her with one hand, carring a stack of paper in the other.

"I brought the information, as you said Master Ciel," the demoness said.

"Just put it on the desk," Ciel said, pointing to the part of the desk in front of him.

"Yes, understood," Armeria said as she placed the pile of paper on the desk.

"Now, if you'll excuse me,"

"You're dismissed," Ciel said with a impatient tone.

_I wonder what Sebastian's master will do with all that information. _Armeria thought as she left Ciel's study.

_At the Trancy Manor_

"Claude, why are you acting so cold towards me?" Alois asked with a sad tone.

"What are you saying your highness?" Claude denied.

"Stop lying to me Claude. You keep staring at me with an empty look just after Ciel left. Why do you treat me like this now? Do you like Ciel better?" Alois cried in fustration.

"Nothing has changed your highness, my energy's still sapped from taking Armeria's demonic spells." Claude lied. _Nothing's changed, but the fact that I'm going to go against the contract._

"Well, okay, you better get better soon. I wanna sleep now," Alois said with a yawn.

"I'll prepare the bath, Young Master,"Claude said before he left to heat up the water. After tha water was heated, he left to escort his master to the bathroom.

Claude went over in front of Alois, and kneeled down, "What is it Young Master?"

Alois wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and started crying. "Claude, I really love you. I don't get why you're treating me like this," Alois whined.

"Master, you know I can't return your feelings, I won't cross the line. But if you want to know why... It's because I want Ciel Phantomhive's soul," Claude said as he tore Alois' heart out.

"Good night Alois Trancy," _Now, to obtain Ciel Phantomhive's soul..._

_**Hey people, **_

**_I'm probably gonna write a sequel for this story about Claude trying to obtain Ciel's soul. But I don't have any inspiration for it so it will take a long time. If you guys have any ideas, please __comment on the story. If I actually think of any ideas, I'll update another chapter on this story with all the info on it._**

_**Cya,**_

_**kuroi hime.**_


End file.
